


No hay titulo para tanto amor

by Nem



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nem/pseuds/Nem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por ser el día de tu cumple, diek09este fic fue escrito dedicado a vos.</p><p>Espero que sea de tu agrado.</p><p>Va un tirón de oreja de mi parte.</p><p>Advertencias: Si eres mayor de 18 todo bien. Si eres menor ya mismo estas evitando este fic.<br/>Este fic contiene alto contenido homoerótico, (o eso intento) Si no te agrada las relaciones entre dos personas de sexo masculino, deja de leer.</p><p>Personajes: Steve McGarret; Danniel Willians<br/>Resumen: Amor, mucho amor.<br/>Edito<br/>Arts y beteo de la grandiosa elghin(perdona el haberte "olvidado" mencionarte pero estaba a full y queria ponerlo en el horario que te dije y ya se iba haciendo tarde. Espero puedas colgar el tuyo!) MIL GRACIAS por la cabecera el título en Hawaiano!!!</p><p>Gracias por pasar</p>
            </blockquote>





	No hay titulo para tanto amor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diek09](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Diek09), [eternalmourn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalmourn/gifts).



Oigo como intentas parar los gemidos que te produzco, te miro y todo tu cuerpo esta inmerso en disfrutar las caricias que te brindo. Sonrío de antemano sabiendo cuales serán tus reacciones cuando empiece a sacar mis dedos de tu interior, y no me equivoco cuando apenas empiezas a sentir la falta de ellos intentas utilizar las pocas fuerzas que tienes para acercar tu cuerpo al mío. Te ofuscas y resoplas cuando te detengo con una mano, sin dejar de acariciarte por dentro. En tu rostro se mezclan la confusión y el deseo por mas; intentas tomarme del cuello para acercarme pero hábilmente me deslizo hacia abajo disfrutando dejarte con las ganas. Esta noche es solo para ti y para eso debía hacerte sentir todo y mas.

Tus lloriqueos y suplicas para que te cogiera por horas hasta hacerte caer la piel, me daban la pauta que iba por el camino correcto. No te equivocabas en absoluto en lo que era mi idea principal, pero no te la iba a poner tan fácil, quería memorizar cada parte tuya, saber como me respondías cada vez que te besaba, descubrir esos puntos claves que te hacían subir la temperatura, saber que yo era la única persona que podía hacerte esto y no morir (literalmente) en el intento me llenaba de orgullo por dentro. Estar así me hacia sentir en el cielo, y quería que sintieras lo mismo, esa era mi meta.

 

Me provocaste una gran carcajada cuando empezaste a insultarme por esquivar tu ano una y otra vez; pero es que no tenías idea del esfuerzo que me insumía la tarea de no hundirme brutal y salvajemente dentro tuyo.

Trabajarte, producirte esos fenomenales espasmos, dejarte sin posibilidad de formar una oración coherente eran indicios que me envalentonaban a continuar. Te observo desde abajo y me recibes con la satisfacción que aflora de cada poro de tu cuerpo, si no me hubiera hecho la promesa de romper nuestros propios records te juro Steve que ya estaría haciéndotelo una y otra vez al punto de que crearíamos un nuevo termino para el concepto multiorgasmo.

Era el momento, tu interior estaba llamándome a gritos, tu no habías dejado de atenderme mientras yo te abría preparando tu entrada vos ibas masturbándome; como resultado podía verme duro, chorreante y deseoso de entrar

Así que tome el lubricante para ir esparciendo un poco en mi miembro y otro tanto dentro tuyo, busque una de tus manos y juntos empezamos a masturbarte. Tu mirada vidriosa delataba lo que sentías y que estaba llegando al punto que desde hace bastante tiempo querías llegar. Sin que pudieras evitarlo empezaste a recitar el juramento SEAL para no acabar sin empezar.

Si fuera por ti, me hubiera metido dentro tuyo en una fuerte y única estocada; pero le había tomado el gustito a ir lento y que la punta sensible de mi pene fuera entrando lentamente para que pudieras sentirlo. Como pude, fui amortiguando tus intentos de ir más rápido ya que había momentos en los que yo también me quedaba sin fuerzas. Te suplicaba me dejaras ir lentamente, despacio, disfrutándote como si fueras el néctar de los dioses y no hacías mas que provocarme mas (si, era imposible ya que estábamos en completo estado de ebullición). No estoy hecho de cristal, pudiste apenas decir entre jadeos y suplicas e intentos de respirar, te calle besándote porque estabas logrando que perdiera el control y no debía suceder así. Eres tu el que debe correrse primero, pero cuando fuéramos uno. No antes.

Me sentí mareado de placer cuando tu lengua se envolvió a la mía, me das vuelta el mundo cuando haces eso y en pocos segundos me dejas sin aliento. Siempre que te digo cuanto me gustan tus besos te sonrojas y me dices que exagero y que te lo digo para aprovecharme de ti. si tu supieras como el mundo desaparece cuando tu boca juega con la mía, la aprovecharías mas.

Adoro ver como te desarmas bajo mi tacto, como ese súper soldado que muestras frente al mundo deja de existir a medida que le presto atención a tus zonas calientes. Un intenso calor me recibe y es imperioso detenerme para evitar derramarme sin apenas entrar, podría jurar que unas lágrimas se escapan de mis ojos. Las dejo fluir porque es el símbolo de la felicidad que encontré a tu lado, algo que nunca creí fuera para mí.

Inclino mi cabeza sobre tu mano cuando la acercas para limpiarla de mi rostro, trato de transmitirte en una mirada que todo esta bien, que no te preocupes; me sonrojo como niña cuando besas la punta de mi nariz y te ríes cómplice porque sabes que esta pasando por mi mente y me aseguras que te hago sentir igual.

Nuestros cuerpos se acoplan perfectamente, moviéndose como si fuéramos dirigidos por una misma mente. No dejo de observarte cada vez que me muevo dentro tuyo buscando grabarme en la memoria cada gesto que logro provocarte, cada gemido que te arranco y cada exhalación que te surge cuando atiendo tus pezones.

De repente ya no puedo ni busco contenerme más, siento nacer desde lo más profundo esas pequeñas vibraciones en la base de mi pene; que en pocos segundos causan que explotes en mi mano y yo en ti. Ambos nos aferramos en un fuerte abrazo sin tratar de contener los movimientos que se produjeron cuando conseguimos llegar al éxtasis.

Permanecimos recostados sin movernos durante mucho tiempo, rememorando lo que ocurrió entre nosotros; acariciándonos cuando empezamos a sentir el viento frío que de repente se levanto por ser ya bien entrada la tarde. Ninguno quería moverse de donde estábamos y fuiste tu el que lo expreso verbalmente a lo que te respondí refugiándome en tu pecho.

Satisfecho con mi respuesta, extendiste un brazo por encima de tu cabeza consiguiendo una cobija para taparnos a ambos y descansar un breve momento... porque antes de que el sueno me venciera percibí tu promesa de una próxima ronda.


End file.
